Necky
Neckies are vulture enemies found in the Donkey Kong series. They reside on Donkey Kong Island and are constantly harassing its citizens. History ''Donkey Kong Country/Land'' series Their first appearance was in Donkey Kong Country where they were common enemies who attack Donkey and Diddy Kong by swooping at them, they can be defeated by jumping on them or throwing a Barrel at them. They also appear in Donkey Kong Land ''. Their sub-species, Mini-Neckies, are actually considered more threatening due to the fact that they spit coconut projectiles instead of simply flying along a set path. Although this is true, there is another type of Necky that ''throws ''coconut projectiles instead of spitting them out, which is the Perched Necky. They do not make an appearance in ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest or Donkey Kong Land 2, but their instead, their sub-species, Mini-Neckies appear and a Mini-Necky boss called Krow makes an appearance. Neckies do not make any appearances at all in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! and Donkey Kong Land III, only Swoopy being remotely similar to it, as they fly in straight patterns. ''Donkey Kong 64'' Neckies also make an appearance in Donkey Kong 64 in Angry Aztec. Two vultures can be seen in the Angry Aztec stage, one of them is carrying a Golden Banana. The third Necky, however is the only one in the whole series who is not an enemy and is capable of speech. Other Neckies appear occasionally in the background of the Super Smash Bros. stage "Kongo Jungle". Neckies also appear in the game DK: King of Swing as enemies, this time it appears that Neckies and Mini-Neckies are one in the same. The game also has a Necky boss called Fire Necky. Neckies reappeared in DK: King of Swing's sequel, DK: Jungle Climber. They also appear as obstacles in the racing game Donkey Kong Barrel Blast. Neckies were also going to make an appearance in Donkey Kong Racing, but was cancelled, due to Rare's move to Microsoft in 2002. Notable Neckies * Master Necky * Master Necky Snr. * Fire Necky Gallery Artwork File:Necky2.jpg|''Donkey Kong Country'' Sprites DKCGBA Necky sprite.png|''Donkey Kong Country'' (GBA) DKCGBA Necky sprite 2.png|''Donkey Kong Country'' (GBA) File:NeckySnow.PNG|In the Scrapbook from Donkey Kong Country (GBA) DK64 Necky.png|A Necky from Donkey Kong 64 hit by Lanky Kong's Grape Shooter. Necky.gif|''Donkey Kong Country'' (SNES) Perched Necky.gif|''Donkey Kong Country'' (SNES) (perched) References Trivia *Necky has the most different boss forms out of all the enemies in the DK series, having five different boss forms. *In the North American and European (not the Japanese) versions 1.0 and 1.1 of Donkey Kong Country, the nuts thrown by Necky (along with the nuts spewed by Mini-Necky can be walked right through. This bug mas fixed in the 1.2 versions for both regions. *Necky and Mini-Necky's appearance may be biased off of the turkey vulture, having dark brown or black feathers, no feathers on their heads, and having a yellow beak with a red tip. de:Necky es:Necky pt:Necky Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Aerial Enemies Category:Species Category:Donkey Kong Land Category:DK: King of Swing Category:Donkey Kong 64 Category:Birds Category:Donkey Kong Country Enemies Category:Donkey Kong Land Enemies